Chain Reaction
by whitetiger97
Summary: Izole and Kiayame are runaways, what happens when they come in contact with some old friends? R&R!Rated for cursing, violence, and some other stuff.Ch.5 now up!HaruxOC/OCxOC
1. Drunk

**A/N-Hello all! Whitetiger97 here with the first chapter of Chain Reaction! Are you excited? It took me forever to type this and then I had to wait for them to say it was O.K. to post. Man, that was annoying. But alas, it's here now! And of course, Fruits Basket is all mine!!! -dodges weaponry, rotten fruit and veggies, and people- I kid! I kid! -sigh- I wish it was though. Well, I'll let you get on with your life now...see you at the bottom of the page!**

Chain Reaction

Chapter one: Drunk

The heat rose up in visible waves from the fiery concrete in Tokyo, Japan, but Izole and Kiayame didn't acknowledge this fact as they hopped into the hot tub. As soon as Izole jumped in, her swim dress bubbled up to create a faux baby bump. She blushed in surprise and stared at Kiayame, who seemed as if she was going to combust from holding in so much laughter.

"So, who's the father?" she asked, a teasing smirk stretching across her features.

"Shut up!You know I don't have any men in my life!And besides, I'm not going to have sex with anyone until I'm at least 18!" the 16 year old turned a few darker shades of crimson and floundered for a minute while she tried to explain what the hell she just said to the mock-horrified look on her 17 year old cousin's face."What I mean is I-well you see- th- that's not what I meant!"Kiayame giggled once and then went serious.

"Relax!I know what you meant!But y-you can't say you're not going to have sex because, you know, you could be... raped,"Izole gasped at the word and shook her head, chuckling darkly at the chances.

"Ch'yeah right!!"Kiayame just looked at her solemnly. "Kia, how could you think that?"Izole questioned, modeling a look of pure awe and puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, I guess I was just thinking of the worst. Sorry, Iz," she stared at the plastic seats in dismay.

"What are you apologizing for?!"Izole attempted a glare and then gave up, grinning at her friend and forcing Kiayame to give off a weak smile.

"Mmmm, doesn't this hot water just...relax your muscles or something?" Izole sighed, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Well, no shit, sherlock!God, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"As Kiayame said that, she couldn't help but smirk at the effort anyway.

"Yes, yes I am,and you don't say god, remember, Akito is god and he'll get mad at you if you use his name in vain,"

"He won't find out," Izole nodded knowingly, pouting because she still didn't like to say the name,even though she was free. But clearly, her friend had no problem. Nobody knew that Izole and Kiayame were the missing members of the zodiac. Including the cat, there was originally 16 members. There was the rat, the ox, the tiger, the sheep, the dog, the snake, the boar, the cat, the dragon, the rabbit, the monkey, the horse, the rooster, the brown stallion, the white tiger, and the black wolf. Only the last three had colors to their names because there was already a tiger, and there was already a horse. But, white tigers and stallions are their own breed so...oh whatever. Izole started ditching the banquet as soon as she was old enough to say no, so she never really interacted with much of the zodiac. Sometimes her uncle would come over and she would see whoever tagged along with him,(usually Kisa, Hiro, Momiji or occasionally Hatsuharu) but that was it. She might she the older members once or twice in passing. Izole and Kiayame hated being in the Chinese zodiac. They couldn't stand being in Akito's power. He would just go off all of a sudden and it would almost always be on Izole. She would end up in the hospital time and time again. Being the white tiger, Izole was EXTREMELY close to Kisa and shared much of her traits, including being insecure. It broke her heart to leave her,but since she was trying to no longer cut herself and there wasn't any other outlets to her suffering, she shut everything out, became zombie like. And being the black wolf, Kiayame was really close to Izole,kinda like Yin and Yang...black and white, Kiayame and Izole. She saw Izole deteriorating inside. It gnawed at her, drove her crazy. She was the one who suggested they leave. Everyone tried to stop them, but they just fled. Fled and never turned back. Kiayame got a job teaching karate and Izole wasn't old enough to work yet, but as soon as she was, she was at the local market. She even worked her way up to manager. Living was rough. They lived at an orphanage for a while, but they were almost adults now. So, they moved in with their aunt who lived on the "outside". She home-schooled them and treated them as her own. She didn't know about the curse, and the girls were gonna keep it that way.

Now, after a long day of work for both girls, they were at the community spa, lounging in the hot tub. It started to get dark and they went home, well, not really. They stopped at a night club and danced around a bit,mingling and teasing men who seemed interested, they let the men buy them drinks and flirted around.12 men and 56 drinks each later, they decided to slowly dance to the door,hoping not to catch anyone else's eye. A typical night after work. By the time they got out, they were laughing at grotesque phrases like spontaneous human combustion and cannibalism. Yes, cannibalism. So, they continued twirling down the street, making their drunken way home, until they ran into two men. One was tall, slender, and had long, white hair. The other was slightly shorter, with shaggy, black hair, also amazingly slender. They both looked to be in their late 20's, very attractive and there was an aura about both of them that made the girls feel like they had met before..the girls shrugged it off, they were hot guys after all.

"Heeeyyy, " Izole said, her words slightly slurred,"what's your name?"she batted her eye lashes, flirting and smiled, ever so slightly, reeling them in, while Kiayame wandered off to who knows where.

"Hello," the black haired one answered grinning like he just won the lottery, "I'm Shigure and this is Ayame," the one called Ayame smiled slyly and looked towards Kiayame. Well, at least he had found her.

"And you are..?" Ayame questioned, shifting his gaze to Izole. Which, she noticed was amazingly bright green

"Um..I'm Izole and that's Kiayame," Kiayame, who had heard her name, turned to look at Izole from where she had been talking to a flower and grinned. Izole rolled her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. You both look so lovely,"Shigure complimented. Izole looked straight at him, her blue eyes like two sparkling sapphires. Shigure put on his gentlest voice and liquidized his own to a soft charcoal. She turned bright pink and glanced to Kiayame, who was currently playing patty cake with a pole. Izole let out an exasperated breath. Ayame and Shigure followed her look and chuckled.

"Is she alright?" Ayame asked teasingly. Izole just groaned. Then Kiayame pranced over. She grinned drunkenly with a hyper "Hi!" waving to both men.

Izole rolled her eyes again,but she looked kind of anxious and was turning very pale.

"Kiayame, stop acting like a-"that was all she could get out before she turned and vomited all over the pavement. Ayame wasn't paying attention, still staring at Kiayame, who had shrugged and gone back to her game of patty cake, but Shigure jumped back with something like a yelp. Izole fell to her knees, not being able to stop the oncoming rush of nausea.

"Oh my..is she ill...?" Shigure backed up a few more paces, staring at the girl coloring the road with bile. Just as she rolled over onto her back, he got the smell of the ingredients and realized something. His face lit up and he turned to Ayame. She vomiting,her friend acting so weird, my,my, they were getting lucky.

"Aaya," he whispered "These girls are drunk!!"Ayame met Shigure's mischievous eyes and grinned, giving their signature thumbs up. They heard two distinct crashes and spun to stare at the said drunks. They were both unconscious.

"Let the party begin." Ayame said and went to pick up Kiayame, being sure to lift both skirt and shirt to get a look of what would soon be his. Meanwhile, Shigure caressed Izole's cheek and then lifted her lightly from the cold pavement carrying her to his car. When he reached his destination, Shigure sat her up in the back seat and strapped her in with care, while opposite him, Ayame did the same...with more aggression. Then, they both got in the vehicle and Shigure drove them to his house.

"Aaya!!These are the best yet!" Shigure claimed gleefully, eying Izole's soft chocolate waves-that for some odd reason had white roots -and lightly tanned skin from the mirror

"I know!" Ayame exclaimed excitedly, taking in Kiayame's midnight hair and light brown pallor,from the mirror also. She stirred and his eyes quickly darted away. Shigure snickered.

"Afraid of a sleeping girl, Aaya?"

"No...haven't we met them before, though?"

"Hmm...I don't think so." Shigure's eyebrows furrowed. Had he met them before? They did look kinda familiar. Especially the one named Izole...Shigure's eyes widened. Izole..she couldn't be..Izole Sohma? The girl who ran away all of those years ago?No. He was being ridiculous. Izole was only... was 12 when she left. The same age as Kisa and Hiro. They're both 16 now...but these two have been drinking!They have to be at least 21! Yes...that's it..much too old..just then his thoughts were interrupted by a gasp from his favorite cousin. "Is something wrong, Ayame?"

"No,"Ayame said quickly,"I just thought of something,"Shigure playfully gasped.

"Aaya!!You naughty man!"Aaya just smiled, secretly admitting it, and looked once again at his beloved woman.

"No body will be at your house for a while, right, 'Gure-san?"Shigure nodded and they continued home in anticipating silence. Once they arrived, they took the girls out of the car and pulled their bathing suits out of Kiayame's bag.

"Are you ready to have your first glimpse?" Shigure challenged Ayame.

"Of course!"Shigure nodded and handed him what must have been Kiayame's bathing suit while he took Izole's. Ayame chuckled in anticipation and took off Kiayame's shirt, revealing a snowy white bra with black lace around the edge. His eyes widened and he smiled,licking his lips and starting for her skirt.

"Aaya!Wait!It's my turn!"Shigure whined. Ayame sighed and looked towards Shigure as if to say, "Okay, but hurry up"Shigure just shot him a sheepish grin, gently sliding off Izole's blouse, that happened to be the exact same color of her eyes. He grimaced when he noticed that she was wearing an undershirt,too. He sighed and took that off finally revealing a pink bra with multi-color polka-dots. His pants tightened painfully as he looked at her perfect breasts, just thinking of what they would look like out in the open....

"Okay,Shigure!Now for the skirts!" Ayame announces as if he's talking about the score for a baseball game, and at that, he pulls off Kiayame's skirt feeling his own pants tighten looking at her slender thighs and black panties trimmed with white lace, the exact opposite of her bra. Oh how he needed to take her right here, right now. But, alas, she'd be his soon, he could wait. Next to him, Shigure slowly grabbed the hem of Izole's skirt and tugs, gently.

"Shigure, you're too gentle. You have to be rough!"

"I don't want to hurt her,"Shigure whispered. He was always so soft on them!It was infuriating!Ayame shook his head and sighed.

"Ah well, nevertheless, let's see her,"Shigure finished pulling her skirt off and the first thing that caught his eye was her panties. They were pink boxers surrounded with black lace and on the back, they claimed "bad ass" he just couldn't believe that she was a virgin, but it only made him want her more.

"Shigure, let's finish off on our own," Ayame claimed, most certainly becoming impatient.

"Okay. Ready... go!"Ayame headed for the panties, while Shigure carefully rolled Izole over and undid her bra strap. Oh how he pained for the moment he finally got inside her. He gently slid her arms out of the holes and turned her back to laying on her back. With a deep breath, he lifted off her bra and groaned. _Damn, they're _better _than I imagined!!!_The only thing that brought him back from the fantasies he had gotten into was when Ayame had got Kiayame into her suit and went to look at Shigure's progress, but instead saw Izole's chest and gasped. They were so round and perfect! Were they real?! They couldn't be!But, she wasn't old enough to have surgery, so they must be. Wow. Shigure had realized that Ayame was already done and pulled off her panties, leaving her completely naked and both men staring intently at the girl. She was like the fucking goddess of sex!Kiayame was her daughter. But the thought of this goddess as a mother brought discomfort so they just cleared their minds and stared. Her thighs were so sleek! Her woman-hood looked so delectable! Izole shifted in her sleep, blocking their view. Ayame growled and fixed her limbs. Shigure chuckled. They had an even better view now.

"Wow," they whispered appreciatively. Izole mumbled something unintelligible making them fly backwards with a startled gasp. They realized that she was still asleep and Ayame helped Shigure get her into her swim...dress? Neither men had ever heard of one, but dear god, they weren't sure if she looked better naked or in this rare masterpiece.

"Okay. Aaya?"

"Yes..?"

"Could you go ready the hot tub while I change into my shorts?"

"Oh, of course!"

"Thanks," then Shigure went upstairs and pulled on his swim shorts while Ayame took off the hot tub cover and turned the temperature up to 101 degrees Fahrenheit. As he was already in his shorts, he just sat outside the bathroom when he was done, waiting for Shigure so he could get going. When Shigure finally came out, Ayame went and almost literally threw Kiayame into the blazing waters, grinning evilly the whole time.

"Aaya!Are you trying to kill her?!"Shigure gasped.

"No, silly Shigure. I just like them a little..messy. It doesn't hurt her, I promise,"appeased, Shigure crossed over to Izole and picked her up,bridal style, and gently carried her over to the hot tub lying her in the most comfortable seat. Ayame sighed.

"Really, you act like she's going to crumble in your arms at any minute!"

"Have you seen how fragile she looks?!" It was true. Under all the beauty, she looked like you could break her bone by touching the skin.

"Well, they're in..let's go,"

"Silly Aaya-san! It takes a while for them to be conscious again!Let's go prepare things!"and at that the men left to go see a movie and have dinner. They would take their prey in three and a half hours' time...

**A/A/N- Well, did you enjoy it? I need at least 5 good reviews before I can post the next chapter, which is just waiting, all ready to go when you are. Note: flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, laughed at some more, shown to friends, laughed at some more, used to roast marshmallows, laughed at even more, and finally thrown aside and forgotten about. In the mean time, I do take constructive criticism, and reviewing is as always, very appreciated. :D**


	2. Rape

**A/N- Hey guys! Since you were so nice as to give me my five reviews, I present...**

**-drum roll- chapter two! This is where the...rating starts to make sense so, if you guys don't like it, feel free to not review and/or stop reading it. I'm really sorry for portraying Aaya and Shigure as villains. We all know that they are perverted, but do you think I took it too far? I think I'm going to make them more of themselves later on..unless you guys want them to stay this way..in which case, TELL ME! And guess what? Kiayame's birthday is coming up! Be sure to wish her a happy birthday on July 17!-sings happy birthday song- I don't remember what year she was actually born in...she will be 18. That's year of the sheep! Izole is a rooster. Funny how, if you look it up, Kisa isn't a tiger, Haru isn't an ox, etc. Chh....oh well....we love them anyway. ^_^**

**Chain Reaction**

**Chapter Two: Rape**

Three hours later, Kiayame woke with a start. She looked around and started to panic. _This isn't my house,_she thought. And how did she get in her bathing suit?In a hot tub?She thought Izole might know so she decided to sit up and ask her. One problem. Her arms were chained to the back of the seat she was lying on and her feet were attached to the floor by shackles. She looked to Izole and saw the same, only on her poor, helpless, younger friend. Poor Izole hadn't even been conscious yet. She would scream and scream when she woke up, but Kiayame was smart enough to know that it just wouldn't help. Who had brought them here?How had they gotten into their bathing suits?Had someone else dressed them?She sure as hell hoped not. To dress them, they would have had to undress them. Whoever did this were HUGE perverts. The last thing she remembered was leaving the club, so how did she end up here? And why did it feel like she had been here before? Kiayame decided that it didn't matter and decided to wake Izole up and warn her not to scream before whoever did this came back.

"Iz!Hey, Iz! Wake up!"Izole blearily opened her eyes, confusion distorting her features.

"Izole, listen, you cannot scream. I know what these perverts are going to do to us. And trust me. It is not good. But please, you can't scream,"Izole nodded, her eyes widening in terror. Just then, Shigure peeked his head out the door and smiled.

"I'm glad you girls are awake. Did you enjoy your rest?"he asked in an innocent voice.

"Umm...who are you?" Izole questioned cautiously.

"I am Shigure. We found you girls stumbling out of a night club last night and proceeded to talk to you. Later on, you, Izole, vomited and passed out and Kiayame followed. We just couldn't leave you out in the cold, so I took you to my house. That's where we are by the way...any how, later on, you girls got cold so we put you in your bathing suits and got you into my hot tub so you could relax," Shigure shrugged, ending his explanation.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Izole questioned.

"YOU PERVERTS!!!" Kiayame shrieked. Shigure staggered back a few steps from the outburst and bumped into Ayame.

"Well, of course, by we he means that I also helped! I am Ayame Sohma!Aaya for short. This is Shigure Sohma, 'Gure for short,"Ayame smiled blissfully and looked towards the frightened Shigure.

"Well, I am Izole, Iz for short. And this is Kiayame, Kia for short," Izole stated haphazardly, nodding toward the enraged girl. Both men nodded, already knowing that much from earlier. Then Izole tried to shift in her position and Ayame saw some pink lines on the inside of her forearm. _What are those?Scars maybe?_He wondered. Wanting a better look, he asked Izole if she could turn her arms.

"Excuse me, um...Izole?"Ayame asked.

"Yes..?"

"Could we please see the insides of your arms?"

"Um..sure...?"Izole turned her forearms over as much as she could in her liquidy prison to reveal criss-cross lines all the way down her veins.

"Oh my...what did you do?" Shigure questioned in horror.

"Well, I..umm.....uh..." she looked to the ground color coming to her face.

"It's okay. We won't be mad,"Ayame reassured.

"Yes, please, tell us," Shigure pressed.

"She cuts herself, okay?Now get away from us before I snap your arms in half and beat you senseless!" Kiayame threatened.

"I am sorry, but we cannot do that," Shigure said, climbing into the hot tub and approaching Izole with a demonic grin.

"Stay away from her!"Kiayame yelled. Shigure chuckled and sat in the spot next to Izole, whispering something in her ear that made her whimper in fright.

"Oh Kiayame, you're so brave!"Ayame said, climbing into the hot tub and going to sit next to her.

"What the fuck are you doing?!Stay the hell away from me, you pervert!!"He leaned in next to her and started whispering.

"You know, I was the one who got to dress you,"Ayame whispered. " and I'm going to be the one to undress you also. You're going to feel me inside you. I'm not going to hold back. I want to hear you moan my name,"She turned and spit in his face as an ear-splitting scream pierced the night. Kiayame winced. Hadn't she told Izole not to scream?All of a sudden the scream cut off. She looked to her friend in alarm to find that she had once again fallen unconscious. Kiayame gulped. She was all alone. With two molesters. Awesome. She stared at her cousin's limp body in horror as Shigure started rubbing Izole's shoulders gently.

"Kiayame," Ayame whispered, forcing her attention back to him, "you're not a virgin, are you?" as he said that, he started aggressively rubbing her left inner thigh. She yelped out in pain, waking Izole back into this nightmare. Shigure, who had also started rubbing her thigh smiled gently. She just closed her eyes and pressed her forefinger secretly against the back of her neck, making her faint. Kiayame held back a laugh to know that she was purposely doing that. She still couldn't help smiling, unfortunately, they noticed.

"What's so funny?" the perv asked.

"Well, sure as hell not you,"Kiayame spat. Ayame frowned and kissed her neck, running his tongue along the length. She shivered, holding back a scream of her own.

"You like that, don't you?" Ayame questioned against her neck, a smirk evident in his voice. He nipped at the places he had kissed, making her jump. Shigure was all quiet, pouting 'cause his victim wouldn't wake up. Think of the devil. Izole woke up and Shigure squeezed her hand. Her wide eyes darted to him and he frowned.

"Would you stop doing that?" she forcefully shook her head, swinging her sopping hair right into his face. Kiayame giggled. "Well, at least you're awake now, my love," Shigure continued rubbing the inside of her thigh, getting closer to her opening with each circulation. While Kiayame was busy watching them in horror, Ayame was kissing every single part of her body he could without being thrown across the room. Izole got tired of Shigure's perversion and fainted again. Kiayame decided it was time to follow suit.

"Damn," Shigure sighed.

"They're doing this on purpose. We need to move their arms,"

"Right, but maybe they're done..if they do it one more time, we move them, 'kay?"

"Oh, alright, but let's take our shorts off now,"Ayame said with a devious grin. Shigure nodded and both men undressed,then sat back down to wait for the girls. A half hour later, both girls came around within minutes of each other. When they stirred, both men moved into their view. They got great satisfaction in watching their eyes pop as they looked them over, and then shrink back as the now nude men proceeded to come near them. Kiayame wasn't as surprised. You could so tell this wasn't a first for her. She wouldn't be as traumatized by this. That was evident. It's almost as if she expected it...sort of.

"Shit!Put some clothes on!" Kiayame yelled. This almost never happened to girls like her!!Well, at least she wasn't a virgin. Unlike Izole, her virginity was taken away willingly just a day over her 15th birthday, about 3 years ago. Willing sex is much different than rape. Rapists don't normally care if they hurt you. She shuddered again. How much pain would he put her in?Would he be a man enough to actually do it?She highly doubted that a man who cowers at a chained up girl could do much damage, but damn, his teeth hurt like hell!She would definitely have some bruises. She was half thankful and half jealous that Izole got Shigure. Thankful because Izole was a virgin and she doesn't deal with bad situations easily and jealous because she knew she would be experiencing the most pain tonight, that Shigure would be gentle on Izole, while Ayame would just strive to hear her cry, just to please himself. She hoped they would at least use condoms, but she knew how unlikely that was. Oh, wouldn't it just be great to get pregnant at 17 from a rape? Wonderful. Ayame started to get in position and she kicked him off and fainted again. She was starting to get the hang of that.

"God damn it!" Shigure yelled as Ayame clutched his stomach in pain.

"I didn't know that she took martial arts," he moaned.

"We have to undress them. Now. I'm done, "Shigure growled.

"Yes, and we have to move their hands, too. Here, you undress Izole while I move her chains, and then I'll undress Kiayame while you move her chains. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Let's go,"and at that, Shigure moved to the top half of Izole's swim dress and pulled the knot holding it up until it came undone. Then he tugged down on the top half of the fabric all the way, releasing her breasts, but he didn't stop there. He took the thing all the way off and the men were done with her before the end of 2 minutes. Unfortunately for the girls, both men were done moving their arms and undressing them before 5 minutes had passed. At exactly 7 minutes and 43 seconds, Kiayame woke up.17 seconds later, Izole woke up. She looked down and saw she had nothing on. She panicked, until Shigure decided to hush her with a kiss. She whipped her head back and forth, trying to shake him off. Eventually, she got too tired and stopped. He kissed her more and let go after a few minutes.

"Don't hurt me," she whimpered on the brink of tears as he climbed on top of her. Shigure started kissing her again. He started at her neck, making a trail down to her breasts, squeezing one tenderly, while his tongue made circles on the other,switching, and then finishing them off with bites on the nipples, receiving a whimper of pain from Izole. Shigure continued his trail down to her navel, he was just about under the water now. He paused for a moment before bringing his head back up to meet her eyes. Unlike earlier, they were rock solid. Terrified. He lowered his head back to her stomach and swirled his tongue around her belly button, and then he continued his trail even lower. He kissed down both of her thighs about an inch and then let his tongue finish the job. He stopped the kiss trail at her opening, his tongue slid inside her core and licked at her walls, occasionally resurfacing for a breath of air. Shigure started moving his tongue in and out of Izole, tasting her wetness mised with the chlorine. She gasped and struggled to close the access to herself. He pulled out his tongue and started kissing her. letting her taste herself. She thrashed and thrashed, trying to force him away. Shigure pinched her thigh and started smirking as he slid two fingers in her, Izole cried out in pain, tears flowing evenly down her swollen cheeks. His third and fourth fingers entered her, making scissoring movements against her tense walls. She screamed. Trying to close his access again.

"Please," she sobbed, "Please stop!" He pumped his hand in her, she cried out again, as he whisked it out, in again, and out. He handled her for about 10 minutes and then he thought she was ready. He flashed her one small glance of apology before he aligned their bodies and took her. She screamed out in agony, tears overflowing like a waterfall down her cheeks. He pulled out of her and slid back in, another cry escaped her lips. He smiled and grabbed her sides, pulling out. Kiayame gasped, telling them that Ayame had started,too.

"Please!Stop!Why are you doing this?!"He kissed her, hard and forcefully, sliding himself back into her. She exhaled, getting used to it. Shigure kissed her again, forcing her mouth open. His tongue swirled around hers. It flew across her teeth,sliding out just before she bit it. He pulled out and slammed in, punishing her. She hissed in between her clenched teeth as he pulled out once again. Instead of going back into her core, he stood and pushed his member into her mouth, forcing it open so she wouldn't bite him. Izole choked and struggled. She tried to bite him. She tried to break the chains holding her in place. She tried everything. Nothing worked. Shigure pumped his member in and out of her mouth. Just grazing her teeth with every thrust. He finally pulled it out of her, only to push it back into her core, lubricated with her own saliva. They heard Kiayame scream and Izole looked over at her. Kiayame was starting to bruise. Ayame was going at a very fast pace. He was holding her breasts for support while she grimaced in pain. It didn't look like she cried. It just looked like it hurt. Shigure nipped one of Izole's breasts, forcing her attention back to him. She was shaking so hard that he couldn't get his member back in her. He sighed and kissed Izole, sweetly, one last time,and she willingly kissed back, too tired and afraid to be hurt anymore. He led himself in her for the final time, receiving a small gasp of surprise. Her nails dug into his hands which he had earlier placed with hers. He heard someone open the garage door just as his breath hitched, his whole body tensed up and started to shake. He emptied himself into her, pulled out, put his shorts on, and took the place next to her, smirking slightly the whole time. Izole flipped out as she felt the warm liquid travel through her system. He didn't use a condom! Does he know that he could have gotten her pregnant just now?! Not like he cared! Ugh. Pretty soon, Shigure and Ayame were making small talk with each other. The girls just just sat there. In too much pain to even move, tears silently flowing down Izole's cheeks.

"Why are you crying my love?" Shigure asked, floating over to lick the wetness from her cheeks. She took in a deep ragged breath and shivered. Just then, Yuki came outside. He had a cold and his breathing was bothering him, so he probably came out to relax in the hot tub.

"Nii-san! Shigure! What are you doing?! Who are these girls?! Why are they chained up?!" He looked at them, noticing that they were naked and his eyes widened, the left one twitching slightly.

"Help us," Kiayame mouthed to him.

"I'm calling the cops, you sick bastards," Ayame and Shigure leaped up, ready to take him down, but all of a sudden he fell to his knees. He was coughing and wheezing, clutching at his chest. He continued to gasp for air.

"I'm going to have to remember to thank god for giving him asthma,"Shigure said. Yuki wheezed one last time and fell over in a faint, turning into a rat. Unfortunately for the men, Haru had been inside with Yuki and heard him fall. He came outside to check on him and saw the scene that was taking place. Of course, he reacted the same way as Yuki, except that when the men lunged at him, he knocked them both out.

"Girls, are you okay?" the girls didn't move."What are your names?" Haru tried again in a gentle voice. More silence. Wait a minute. One girl had brown hair with white roots...the only girl he knew like that was...

"Impossible. Kiayame and...Izole...Sohma?" The girls nodded, expressionless. Haru tried to fit the pieces together. And then he remembered what Kisa had said last night at dinner.

"_Nii-san?Do you think Onee-chan will come back soon? I really miss her. And Kia-san too."_ Izole Sohma...the white tiger? And Kiayame Sohma..the black wolf...amazing. He noticed that Kiayame had filled in more. She was beautiful. They noticed him staring and he looked away, blushing intensely and trying to change the subject.

"Kiayame!Izole! We missed you so much! Why did you run away?" the girls looked like they were in too much pain to function. Haru's eyes widened.

"I'm going to go call Hatori. He needs to look at you two." Haru pulled out his cell phone and dialed the doctors number.

"Hey, 'Tori-san. Yes, Yuki is fine. Well, for the most part. Yes, I'm fine too. No, but you're never going to believe what Ayame and Shigure were doing. No. No. No. Something like that. N-just listen! Do you remember Kiayame and Izole? Yes, them. Shigure and Ayame...they violated those poor girls, yes, exactly. Disgusting, huh? No, they won't talk to anyone. Yeah, no, they didn't use them. Yes, bring some with you. Oh, that quick? Awww, hurrying just for them? Well, yes, I guess they have been gone a while. Yes, yes, could you bring some kimonos? No, I don't know what they came in or where the garments are at present. Yes, yes, I will, yes, yes. See you soon. Bye. Girls, Hatori is coming." Haru saw the key to the chains on the table and quickly freed them from their prison. He helped them out of the hot tub and gave them some towels to cover themselves with. Hatori arrived 5 minutes later. Izole was shaking in the corner and Kiayame was sitting beside her, staring silently into space. Hatori walked up to the two and crouched down, looking them in the eyes.

"Hello girls, I understand you are not willing to speak, but could you try to cooperate with me?" Hatori looked unusually emotional. All of a sudden, Izole attacked Hatori, well, that wasn't exactly the word. She shot at him, capturing him in a tight hug, her towel falling off and her nails digging into his lab coat. He returned her hug by picking her up, re-wrapping her in her towel, and rocking her back and forth sort of bridal style, like you do with an infant. She started sobbing, staining his clothes with salt water.

"Ha-tor-i," she cried in ragged gasps " What - did we - do to – des-erve this? Is it - because - we left? WHAT DID WE DO?!" she yelped, her voice screeching through 10 octaves.

"Shhhhhh, Izole, shhhhhhh. You didn't do anything. It's okay, it's okay. Shhhhhh, it's alright now, Uncle Ha'ri is here. You're okay. Izole, can I examine you? I need to make sure everything is okay." Izole nodded and Hatori went through a series of tests and examinations, and then did the same with Kiayame.

"Girls, everything looks like it is okay, you are going to have bruises and minor things like that, you will be very very sore for quite a while. But no permanent physical scars." Hatori paused, looking uncomfortable and took a deep breath before continuing. "There is one more test I need you girls to take, but I am going to need you two to come back to my office in two to three weeks." The girls nodded and Haru offered to take them back to his house, where they had been staying before they ran away. Everything was exactly the way it was when they left four years ago. How strange. Kiayame and Izole headed up the stairs to what used to be their room. Even it was still the same. The girls lowered themselves onto the bean bag chairs, slowly realizing that they were O.K. Kiayame was reading a book she had left on the floor when Haru came up with some tea.

"Hey, guys, I got some tea. After you're done with it, I'm going to go get your stuff."(Earlier, Kiayame had told him where they had been staying)The girls nodded, sitting up so they could drink their tea. When they were done, as promised, Haru went and got their things, he even located their stuff that was left at Shigure's house. He was afraid to reach in the water and grab their bathing suits, so he broke a branch off one of the nearest trees and fished them out. He eventually got home and things settled down. Kisa came about an hour later.

"Hey Kisa!"Haru greeted her.

"Hi, Haru. Who's here?" Haru rolled his eyes. Kisa had an uncanny ability to sense the presence of people around her. She played one hell of a game of hide and seek.

"Someone. Someone is here," Haru said, only half right.

"Can I go see them?" Kisa asked.

"Sure. But you have to be quiet. They're kinda....sick," Haru cautioned.

"Okay," Haru led Kisa upstairs to Izole and Kiayame's room and Kisa smiled so big it looked like she stuffed a banana in her mouth. Haru chuckled and opened the door.

"Onee-chan, Kiayame-san!" Kisa squealed. The girls looked up, frightened only to relax when they saw Kisa standing there.

"Hey, Kisa," the girls said in unison, smiling at the girl. She really hadn't changed much in those four years...still stuck in child mode like Momiji was. She ran over and hugged them both, telling them about every single thing that had happened after they left. Haru, who had left earlier to go do his chores, came back and told Kisa she needed to get some sleep. The girls stayed at Haru's house for about a month, and then Izole started getting sick. She couldn't keep anything down. Izole was also having horrid changes in emotion that would send anyone out of the room within seconds. She shrugged it off as a stomach bug and stayed there for 2 more months. It never went away. Haru was worrying about her and decided to take her to Hatori. Kiayame came along for a check-up. Hatori knew what this was. He told them it was time for the final tests.

" Girls, as I'm sure you know, Those...bastards-" Hatori took a deep breath. "- did not use any protection. Even though we all hope that they come out negative, I need you to take these pregnancy tests." He looked sympathetically at the girls. They nodded robotically, wrapping themselves tighter in their kimonos and went off to go take them. They came back two minutes later and gave the doctor the tests. He looked at it once and shook it. He looked at it again, his brow furrowing.

"Izole, can I have you take another one of these?" Haru, who had been watching Hatori since he got here, widened his eyes as Izole went off by herself this time. She came back and Hatori exhaled slowly, rubbing his temples. _Ohhhh boy...._ he thought.

"Girls, will you excuse me? I need to go call the main house."Hatori walked off on his cell phone and Izole slipped towards the floor. Kiayame caught her and she gently lowered them both to the ground, being careful not to just fall. They had known the answer. They had known. Hatori came back and helped the girls off the carpet.

"Izole, Kiayame, could you come to the main house? Akito wants to see you."

**A/A/N- Well, there was chapter two! How did you like it? That was my first lemon/rape. Was it too much? When Hatori was talking, did you notice how he begun almost every sentence with girls? I did that on accident. I don't feel like changing it though. I'm kinda getting mad at myself. Shigure was just so gentle! So reluctant! It makes me wanna cry! And if you are wondering, Hatori is Izole's mom's brother. That's why he is Uncle Ha'ri. He's also the uncle mentioned in the first chapter. Just thought I'd let you know! I just edited this to make more sense, and how did you like the part about Kisa's smile? I was laughing hysterically while I wrote that. It's a good thing that I memorized the keyboard cause I couldn't see! Now, you know what to do: R&R!! It makes me happy and you get cookies! Soo...yeah.-listens to Meltdown- It 4:59 A.M. ...I think I'm heading to bed. Night. Oh, by the way, I'm lowering the review thing again. We're going to try 3 positive reviews. One last thing, I'm taking challenges, advice, etc. And there's always a poll on my profile too! Check it out!**


	3. Pregnant

**A/N- Hey guys! It's whitetiger97 here with the third chapter of Chain Reaction!!! Hooray!...Lol, no, but I am glad that it's the third chapter. You people are so nice to me! This one is for 3 also, I might lower it to 2, only if you guys review quick though! I hate waiting, you know, I like procrastinating like a certain novelist/rapist, but too long bugs me. Any who, we left off with the girls going to the Main house to see Akito. Welcome to Chain Reaction, chapter 3:Pregnant.**

**  
**Chain Reaction

Chapter 3: Pregnant

Izole was still sobbing quietly as Hatori helped her into his car. She strapped on her seatbelt and curled up in a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees. Hatori gave her a reassuring one-armed hug and glanced to Kiayame. Man, this girl was like a stone! She hadn't cried, shook, spoke, or anything since...who knows when. Right now, she was strapped in(not curled up like her cousin) staring out the window and bobbing her head slightly to a song called Headstrong by Trapt that Hatori had put on. He smiled grimly at how laid back she seemed and got in the drivers seat.

"Girls, when you get to the main house, you must remember the rules. I know it has been a while, but do not speak out of turn and do not disrespect Akito," He warned, starting up his car.

"We know what to do, Uncle," Izole sniffed. Hatori nodded, relieved that he didn't have to go through all the rules again. Izole gazed out the window as the scenery flew by. She had just been told exactly who had tortured her and Kia. Her own cousins. Shigure and Aaya. The dog and the snake. Izole started crying again as she saw owners pampering their dogs, treating them like they were the best things in the world. She sucked in a lungful of air and held it, afraid that if she let it go she would scream. Of course, that really didn't help because she saw a black dog and well...you could hear her from America. Hatori and Kiayame had waited cautiously with baited breath until they were sure she was done. But before they had a chance to really breathe, they were at the gate to the main house. Hatori cruised in and pulled up to the door, letting the girls out. He had to help Izole again because, even though Shigure really had been the easier one of the two, she wasn't used to it, and that made it hurt even more. So once both she and Kiayame were being led into the house by servants, he drove around trying to find a more suitable place to park. While inside, the girls approached Akito's room.

"Akito," one of the servants chimed. "Miss Kiayame and Miss Izole are here to see you," The girls looked at each other, Izole horrified, Kiayame ....bored?

"Oh yes, the runaway whores, let them in," the servant waved the girls forward into Akito's room and quietly shut the door behind them. Izole's eyes widened and Kiayame smirked.

" Hello girls," Akito welcomed. "I'm glad to see you here," He smirked and waved them onto the chairs seated on the far side of the spacious room.

"Oh yeah," Kiayame agreed sarcastically, leaning against the wall. "We're glad to be back," Akito took two steps forward and slapped Kiayame across the face, making her fall to the floor.

"Don't you DARE be smart with me!"he spat.

"Kiayame!" Izole screamed, dropping to her knees and grabbing Kiayame's hand. Kiayame looked conscious even though she had to have hit her head so Izole stood back up and glared icily at Akito.

"Oh Izole! How nice to see you! Did you enjoy your fucking by Shigure?" Akito grinned dangerously, grabbing a fistful of Izole's hair and throwing her across the room, into a mirror. Izole let out a gasp of pain as she felt the warm blood drip down her back. A fierce snarl ripped through the air and she looked to see Kiayame attack Akito from behind, forcing him to stagger, but not fall. Akito threw his torso forward, making Kiayame fly off. She flipped through the air and landed with a horrifying crunch next to Izole.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" He screamed at them, shaking with fury. Akito took the liberty of finding the next closest mirror, which was on the wall opposite Izole, and ramming Kiayame's head into the back of it, breaking the mirror and cutting up Kiayame's head. Over on the other side of the room, Izole had pressed herself into the corner. Kiayame looked unconscious so Akito crept over towards Izole. He kicked her in every place he could reach and saw Kiayame stir out of the corner of his eye. Hadn't she been out earlier? Akito went over and finished Kiayame off, making sure that she was completely unconscious this time before turning around and advancing on Izole again. Just then, Hatori walked in the room. He saw Akito aim another hit at Izole and raced over to restrain him.

"Akito! What are you doing?! You are going to kill both the mother and the child!"

"Hell, I don't care! It's not my problem that this bitch is pregnant!" Akito lunged at Izole and Hatori strengthened his hold.

"Okay Akito, why don't you go back to your room?"he suggested, dragging a screaming Akito out and running back in to the girls. He carefully picked Kiayame up and took her outside to lay on one of the hammocks, hooking her up to portable IVs and a bunch of other crap, trying to get her comfortably stabilized. All the while, Izole had been watching in terror from the door. Hatori waved her into the hammock next to Kiayame's, also hooking her up to IVs and pain medication. The poor girl was shaking so hard that Hatori almost missed her arm when he put the IV in. With much uncharacteristic cursing and many suggestions, he finally came across one with a result.

"Izole, could you please try to hold still?" Hatori sighed. "Think of something else. Think of...hm...think of how happy everyone will be to see you again. I know you've already seen Kisa and Haru, and Yuki, although he doesn't remember it. But Momiji and Kyo-" Izole gave her favorite doctor a look of disbelief. "yes, Kyo. They miss you two, even Rin asked about you guys once or twice." Another look of disbelief. She was so surprised that she actually stopped shaking long enough for him to finish hooking her up and everything. Right when he succeeded, Kiayame came around. She blinked once and shot up, looking around and tensing as if for battle. She snapped her head around to look at Izole while Hatori gave her a look that clearly said "What in the world...?"

"No, Akito isn't here,"Izole told Kiayame weakly.

"How did you...?" Hatori questioned her.

"...there are some things a girl just knows," Izole laughed, shrugging. Hatori forgot how cute her laugh was. It was the kind of tinkling laugh that went with adorable babies, frilly dresses, and pink bubblegum. He smiled, enjoying the sound. She looked at him and then made an odd face. Hatori looked around and snagged the nearest bucket for her to get sick in. After about five minutes, she pulled her head up, gasping for air and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Damn morning sickness! It's called _morning _sickness!" She started crying and sobbing about chain reactions. Hatori asked what she was talking about and he told her that earlier Kiayame had said something about her being raped and she said it wasn't gonna happen and then they went and got drunk and raped. She sobbed harder. Hatori tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away, grabbing the IV in her arm. Uh oh. He knew what she was going to do.

"Izole, don't," He cautioned, his eyes widening. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no!

"Watch me," she said, smiling twistedly. She yanked it out. He winced as he heard the tear of the tape holding it in place. She stabbed it back into her dark peach flesh, making the small puncture mark next to it bleed even more. She yanked it out again and was going for a new section of skin when Hatori tackled her to the hammock and Haru, who had come to pick the girls up in the car he just bought( Rin beat his old one up when she thought he and Kiayame were cheating on her) yanked the needle out of her hand, throwing it on the doctors tray.

"IZOLE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed at her. She bit the two men and drew a razor from her back pocket, dragging it all the way down her forearm. Blood gushed out and dripped onto the slightly parched grass.

"What are you doing?! I-it won't help!" Kiayame spluttered, watching as, drop after drop, blood stained the Earth. It started coming out in a steady stream as she continued to butcher her arm.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?! I'm fixing my life!I'm make...." Izole"s eyes rolled back into her head and she tipped towards the ground.

"Izole!" Kiayame and Haru yelled together. Hatori caught the dripping red mass that was his niece and put her on the hammock, she was immensely pale and had a weak, weak pulse, only associated with a few deadly causes, one of them being the heart not having enough blood to pump.

"She's loosing too much blood," he said, pulling her off and onto the gurney he brought out. She changed into a white Bengal tiger as the red continued to stain her fur.

"I'm taking her to my office. I'll stitch her back up and try to give her some more blood. Haru, take Kiayame to the store. Get vitamins for both Izole and her baby..and a safe to keep all sharp objects in. Then drop her off at home and come back," Haru nodded, pulling a wide-eyed Kiayame to his car. Hatori waited a few moments for her to change back and then rushed Izole into his office, hooking her and her baby up to monitors. He stitched, anti-bacterialized, and wrapped her arm. He pulled out a couple bags of blood and hooked them to yet another IV. 2 hours later, both mother and child were stable. Izole was still white as a sheet, but she had all of the blood back where it should be. She hadn't hit her veins all the way, so there was still hope. But, not only did he just wrap her arm, he plastered it. There was no way she could cut through plaster. He was sure of that. Hatori was listening to Izole's stomach worriedly when he heard Haru knock. He let out a nervous, shaky breath and told him the door was open.

"Hey, Hatori. What's up?"

"Ah, Haru. Thank you for coming. I'm going to keep her here for tonight, but you can probably have her back in the morning." he paused and then gave Haru a tired smile, " I saw you looking at Kiayame. Take her out to dinner or something," Haru rolled his eyes and started towards the door. His cheeks were turning magenta and he was smiling embarrassingly.

"Actually, I may take that advice." he sighed, and turned to face Hatori, leaning on the door frame. "How are the rapists doing?"Haru asked, his mood doing a 180.

"Shigure and Ayame-besides being ridiculed and shunned from all who know about their incident-are fine. They actually seem quite remorseful, almost as if they didn't actually mean to...quite odd," Hatori sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, does everyone else know that they regret it?" Haru questioned.

"No. They still did something illegal. Izole and Kiayame are...well, were underage. Even if it was willing sex, it is still illegal. But, as I found out earlier, Kiayame herself should be thrown out. She wasn't a virgin even before the rape," Haru laughed. Hard. He had guessed that much. Like him, she was anxious to grow up. Now, she was an adult. Today was her birthday. Her midnight hair falling to her lower back, and her almost-but-not-quite-black eyes sparkling in his presence...she really was beautiful. Dinner was an excellent idea. A movie afterward...yes, whatever she wanted.

"Haru, " Haru snapped his attention back to Hatori, grinning apologetically. "There's something else."

"Yeah, what is it?"Haru asked nervously.

"Nothing to worry about. I just realized...Izole is having two children." Haru's mouth came open with an audible pop as he stared at the doctor in disbelief.

"S-seriously? How do you know?"

"Listen to Izole's stomach. There's another heart beat."

Haru did as he was told and realized it was true. "Wow...twins..." he whispered in awe. And then her straightened up, clearing his throat. Hatori saw this and smiled.

"You may go now. I bet you were thinking about Kiayame,"

"Damn, how the hell did you know?!" The ox looked at his cousin in disbelief. Hatori chuckled, closing the door as Haru walked out.

**A/A/N- Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry it's so short. I need inspiration! I have none. The writer's block is getting to me. Your reviews can help! So, go ahead! And answer the poll on my profile too please! There's another. I'm probably going to have polls throughout the story going on because, I just can't decide for myself! I think I'll put ch.4 up on the 26th of August if you guys haven't gotten 2 or 3 reviews in by then. But hey, you guys are the best! ****You know what else? I like squirrels. They're just so cool! And their tails are so bushy! Do you like squirrels? What about any other animal? I was there was a squirrel in the zodiac. And I wish I was it. That would be so cool...yeah. Well, I'm gonna go now. R&R plz! See ya! Oh, btw, I have ch. 4 waiting. And its pretty nice, in my opinion. XD just to let you know...oh yeah, and I'm really sorry. Did I make Akito too mean? I think I may have upset some fans. Did I? I really am sorry if I did. Who do you guys want to appear in Chain Reaction? I'm all up for a challenge! Tell me what you think! I'm up for suggestions too! You are the readers! And again, I apologize to all of the Akito, Ayame, and Shigure fans. I must admit, I myself have become rather attached to Shigure. -laughs- Gosh. But hey, bad boys are hot, are they not? That's why there's a dark side. Heh, screw superheroes. No offense to those people either...anyway, enough of me jabbering. Sayoonara!**


	4. Date

**A/N- Hello all, whitetiger97 is back with the 4th chapter of Chain Reaction! Are you excited? I know I am. It is currently 1:18 A.M. where I am. I just can't get to sleep. It's annoying. I'm used to waking up at 11:30 and going to bed at 3. But school is coming up, so I have to start getting up earlier. Damn school. I want Izole, Kiayame, Haru, and all of the others to go back to school, except, Kiayame, Haru, Yuki, and all of the gang won't be going. Only the now pregnant Izole(that should be a sight) Kisa, Kyoto(you shouldnt know him yet), and Hiro will be going to school. O.M.G...Kisa and Hiro are 16! Wow! That's the same freaking age as Izole!Cause Haru and Momiji are 20, Kiayame is 18 and Yuki, Tohru,and Kyo are 21....just the age for alcohol!LOL. Shigure, Hatori, and Aaya are 31. Akito is 23. I think Kureno and Ritsu are about 27ish?Rin is 23,too, I think. Don't you find it weird that the zodiacs birth dates don't correspond with their zodiacs? I find that REALLY weird. But hey, maybe it's just me. Uh...anyway, onto the story. Welcome to Chain Reaction Chapter Four-Date.**

Chain Reaction

Chapter Four: Date

Haru whistled merrily as he drove home. He was going to pick up Kiayame and take her to dinner, just like Hatori had said. Haru hadn't decided where yet. He would probably let her choose, the true gentleman in him said so. The ox turned the radio on and the corners of his mouth upturned blissfully as his favorite song's chorus filled the car. He knew it to be Kiayame's favorite song too. Mmm..Kiayame. The way she always bites her lip when she's worried...or smiles just so Izole will too...or how she can never stay still around him..turning an adorable shade of pink that makes you want to do her so hard she....He shook his head, clearing it so he could think of what else was on the agenda for the night. Let's see...a movie of her choice...yeah, that's romantic, right? Dinner and then he would take her around town, show her all of the things she had missed. By the time they were done, she will have probably fallen asleep, so he would just put her to bed when he was done. Oh yeah, he had to pick up Izole in the morning...did Hatori say what time? Haru didn't think so. Heh heh....so he had all night...good. He was thinking of what movie they would see when he pulled in the driveway. Kiayame was sitting on the steps, hands clasped, biting her lip in anxiety. She looked up when Haru pulled in and heaved herself erect to go and talk to him.

"How's Izole?" she asked cautiously as soon as she knew he could hear her.

"She's great! Actually, all three of them are." Haru told her, still thinking of the movies. It had to be something scary. One Missed Call would be perfect..but it's out on DVD. Maybe they can find a theater that shows movies already on DVD! Yeah..he would look that up once he's inside.

"Wait a minute. Three?" Kiayame questioned.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you? Izole's having twins!"

"Really? Oh my god!" She squealed jubilantly. He waited until she was done before holding out the invitation.

"Yeah...um..so..Kiayame?" He asked, his whole face heating up.

"Yeah?"

"Would you..er..like to go out..with me..tonight?" Haru had done it. He had pushed his boundaries. She was going to say no. He knew it.

"U-um..sure. But where's Izole?" Oh...did he forget to tell her about that?

"She's staying over at Hatori's for the night. I'll pick her up in the morning."Haru said, shrugging.

"Oh, okay. W-well, lemme go get ready. Where are we going?"Kiayame asked innocently.

"You'll see."Haru smirked at the disappointment that she showed on her face. He led her inside and she immediately went to her room to change while he took a shower and put on his customary black jeans, black tank top, and white dress shirt with blue stripes, leaving it open of course. On the other side of the house, Kiayame pulled on white-blue jeans and a long sleeved black top with the shoulders cut off. She braided a strand of hair on each side of her face and then pulled them around to the back of her head, into one. When she was finished, she put on her white gold necklace with the black diamond pendant and shimmery lip gloss. It wasn't like her to look so girly, but she was going out with _Haru _she had to look good. She put on some black eye shadow and nodded to herself, stepping out of the room. The black wolf took a deep breath as she walked down the hallway. She'd known Haru forever!Why was she so nervous? Maybe it was because this was her first date..was he still dating Rin? She thought he was and was thinking about asking him when she rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, standing there blushing. He was wearing his custom necklaces, black jeans, and black undershirt, but it was the dress shirt that made her mouth come open in awe. It was white with varying shades of vertical blue lines going across the whole thing. He shoved his hands in his pockets and blushed harder as he stuttered out a " Y-you look..g-great."

Her reply was just as genius. "S-so do you. Are you ready to go?" He nodded and they walked out of the house holding hands and blushing. They looked like a couple of tomatoes. Kiayame told Haru this as he helped her into his car and they both started laughing. The restaurant Haru chose to go to was Olive Garden. It seemed nice enough, and it wasn't too expensive. When they got there, they were taken to their seats immediately. As Haru lowered himself into the chair, which had wheels on the bottom, one of the wheels came off the seat and flew across the room. He slid to the ground and Kiayame burst into a fit of giggles. Haru started cursing and the waitress rushed back in alarm.

"Is everything okay, sir?" she asked urgently.

"Well, yeah, but I think your chairs are out to get me!" he said, scowling at the chair. Kiayame laughed harder.

"I am so sorry sir! I will get another immediately. My apologies." she rushed back with another chair and a string of apologies. Then she went to get another customer's order.

"Jeez, sounds like Ritsu, that one," Haru grumbled. This left Kiayame clutching her sides and gasping for air. The waitress came back once again to take their drink orders. Haru ordered a Mountain Dew, receiving another fit of hysterical laughter from Kiayame, who ordered a Pepsi. While the waitress went off to fetch the drinks, Kiayame explained the Mountain Dew joke to Haru.

"Seriously Haru, you've never heard of mountain dew? Okay. Mount an' do. Get it?" He sighed and she started laughing again as he turned various shades of red from stupidity. The waitress came back with their drinks, salad, and bread sticks and then came back a few minutes later to take their order. Haru ordered nothing, as he had filled up on salad, while Kiayame, who had known that was going to happen and prevented it, ordered fettuccine Alfredo. Once she had eaten and the bill was payed, they got in the car once again. Haru drove them to a movie theater he had found in the newspaper, one that was basically a building with a DVD player and projector. It was still nice though. She cringed at all the right parts, burying her face in his chest when she thought something freaky was going to happen. He would hold her, comfort her. When the movie was over, he helped her into the car once again. She was going on and on about how brave she was and how she didn't even flinch once, how she watched the whole thing and blah blah blah. Haru just laughed.

"You don't remember cringing into my shirt every time something popped up? Or crying for me to save you?" he laughed even harder as she blushed, her dignity melting away. " It's okay though. I liked it. It felt like...like I was...protecting you," it was Haru's turn to go cherry red and smiling embarrassingly. It was Kiayame's turn to laugh. He was so cute when he blushed! They continued driving through the town, stopping at the park to sit on the bench in front of the color changing fountain and watch the stars. Then they went to the main estate and Haru took her on a walk through all of the private gardens and zoos and everything, finally getting back in the car and going home. As predicted, Kiayame fell asleep about 2 minutes into the 4-5 minute drive. Haru noticed this as they cruised up to his house. Silently laughing to himself, he picked her up, cradling her and carrying her inside to his own bed. He laid her down and went outside to get the mail. Just as he was walking back up the drive, he bumped into a little girl and transformed. The girl ran away screaming and Haru sighed, shaking his black and white head. He picked up the mail in his mouth, leaving his clothes and went back inside. He set the mail on the floor and pushed open the door to his room. Not realizing he was still in his zodiac form, he hopped onto the bed and soon fell asleep. He dreamt of Kiayame and him. They were on a beautiful beach paradise, skinny-dipping in the lukewarm waves. They were playing with the dolphins and all of a sudden Kiayame started yelling at him.

"HATSUHARU SOHMA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" oh shit...that wasn't Kiayame. Haru's eyes flew open only to see that he was cradling Kiayame...and he was completely naked. The one screaming at him had been Rin, who had found her way in using the key under the mat, only to see him completely naked in bed with Kiayame.

"R-rin!" Haru stuttered in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Hatori sent me to come and get you! But I can see that you're busy!" Rin glared frozenly at Kiayame, who turned over, still asleep.

"N-no! Rin! I transformed when I got home from Haa-san's house and crawled into bed! She had fallen asleep waiting for me! For the news about Izole!Seriously!Do you think I would actually cheat on you?!"as he said that, his face gave him away, proving that he indeed was cheating on her. Rin holding her arms and glared at him.

"Whatever. Goodbye, Haru. I'm done with you." that did it. Haru snapped.

"Well fine then, you're such a goddamn whore I'm sure you can find another guy to fuck you in a matter of seconds! Get the hell out of my house!" Haru yelled, pointing in the direction of the door.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, I was already going, you dumb fuck?!" Haru lounged at her, knocking her to the floor.

"Listen. I. Am. NOT. Dumb."he did a back flip, landing on his feet and snapped his fingers, once again pointing at the door. "Out. "and at that, Rin stood up and left, slamming every door on her way. Haru blinked and looked at his watch.

"Aawww, shit!" He groaned. It was noon. He _really _needed to go get Izole. Haru looked around for his clothes from the previous night, but couldn't find them anywhere. The ox shrugged it off, tugging on a pair of boxers and old, worn out jeans. He would leave his shirt off, and go barefoot...well, maybe not. He slipped into a pair of flip flops by the door and ran to his car, speeding to go get Izole. When he arrived, Izole was in Hatori's arms, crying. Again. Damn, how much water can one girl have in her system?!

"Hey, Hatori..Izole. How are you today?"Hatori set Izole down. She was in a white kimono, with cherry blossom designs running throughout it. You could just barely see a small outline of a bump in her torso. Her arms wrapped around her twins

"Izole is experiencing severe morning sickness associated with having multiple children, along with depression, post-traumatic stress disorder, and mood swings. She felt her twins a few moments ago for the first time. The feeling should increase and if they do not, call me. Here is her medication."He handed Haru some depression meds, nausea meds, and pain meds. " The pain meds are for you. You're bound to get a couple headaches with her around. Come back in a few weeks and I'll remove the cast and give you anti-bacterial that must be applied daily." right when Hatori finished that sentence, Izole squeaked and ran for the bathroom. "Izole!Don't run! You're going to hurt your children!" Hatori sighed, shaking his head. "She's very self-conscious too. She says you can tell that she's pregnant. I know you can, but say you can't it'll make her feel better. Don't mention Shigure and Aaya or anything that might relate her to them until she starts eating on her own..speaking of which, you're going to have to force feed her. Here's the instructions and tube. You can have Kiayame do it if you feel uncomfortable. She already knows how. Oh yeah, and Kyoto's trying to get in to see her, but she's really not ready for visitors, no matter how much she says she is..her emotional state is too fragile. Maybe next week. Today marks the beginning of her 4th month, or the beginning of the second trimester, so she may experience more symptoms this month. One is cravings and she'll eat more. Izole will get even larger, never point that out to her though. Next month, bring her here for an ultra sound. She'll say she feels fatter. Don't tease her about it. Make sure she drinks lots of water. I will tell you more instructions then." Haru nodded and Izole came out, her face pale and streaked with tears. She hugged Hatori and went to stand next to Haru, who then walked her out of the house and into the car. Izole and Haru were both silent all the way home. As soon as they walked into the house, Haru was tackled by Momiji.

"Haruuu!" Momiji squealed.

"Momiji?What are you doing here?" Izole asked, smiling at her little rabbit friend.

"Kyoto's watching me today and he wanted to come visit Haru!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Kyoto's here?" Haru asked, remembering what Hatori had said.

"Yeah. I wanted to see Izole."Haru's head whipped around and Izole bounded across the room and into Kyoto's arms. Didn't Hatori say she WOULDN'T be ready for visitors for a while? Well, damn. He doesn't know her at all, now does he?

"Kyoto! I missed you so much! How have you been?" Izole started babbling on and on about everything that has happened to her and then she got to the rape. Kiayame took over.

"Basically, after we got off work..about 3 months and a day ago, we went to a club and got drunk. Then Shigure and Aaya found us and Shigure raped her until Haru-" she blushed and looked straight at him, making him blush too. "-saved us by knocking them out and calling Hatori. About 2 months and a day ago, Izole started puking everywhere and snapping at us at random moments and whatever. So, yesterday, we took her to Hatori who did tests on us and told Izole she was pregnant. We had to go to Akito, who basically beat us half to death for leaving him and then we were saved by Hatori who took us outside and Izole sliced open that arm," she pointed to the cast Izole had. "and blood was EVERYWHERE! Hatori took her overnight and Haru went to get her this morning. Oh, and she's having twins." Izole, who had been trying to get a drink, sprayed it everywhere.

"TWINS?!" she gasped. Everyone gave her a confused look.

"Well," Haru said. "She was out cold when Hatori found out. I guess he didn't get a chance to tell her." he shrugged and Kyoto ran over to comfort a now hysteric Izole.

"Izole, I am so sorry! It's gonna be okay. Don't worry." Kyoto continued to console her like that for a few hours while Momiji entertained Haru and Kiayame with some jokes he read in a book. Eventually, Kyoto came back in, Izole clinging to him. They spent the rest of the night playing Rich Man Poor Man and other card games and then everyone went home. Morning came and went and before they knew it, a whole month had passed. Haru was having a hard time force-feeding Izole and then all of a sudden she didn't need it. Izole had indeed started feeling the children and her bump was now identifiable to almost anyone. Her mood swings had gotten worse and she was eating more. What she was eating was an adventure in and of itself. Her favorite 3 A.M. snack was vanilla ice cream topped with peanuts, walnuts, almonds, pecans, brazilnuts, chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, Tabasco sauce, nacho cheese, pickles, a chocolate shell, cheez-its, laffy taffy, and nerds. The first time Izole made this mixture, Haru and Kiayame watched her make it, half disgusted, half amazed. She took a large spoonful of the concoction and shoved it in her mouth.

"I didn't know you even liked ice cream, Iz," Kiayame said, watching from her precautious stance 10 feet away, in case of an outburst. Izole shrugged.

"I didn't either, but it's pretty good. Wanna try some?" she looked up at her cousin with a totally innocent expression. Haru's eyes widened and Kiayame looked horror-struck.

"No! No! I can't!" Izole's mouth puckered and she looked like she was about to cry. Kiayame was quick to cover her mistakes. "W-what I mean is, it looks so good, I just wouldn't want to take any away from you!" looking appeased, the tiger went back to her snack, finishing all of it and going back for seconds when she was done. Then day came when Izole had to go back to Hatori. So, there the now four people sat, Izole on the doctor's table, Kyoto in a chair beside her, holding her hand, and Kiayame and Haru on the opposite side of the room. Izole could kill if her now pleasant mood turned cold. Hatori walked in and greeted everyone just then.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, how are you, Izole? You look great. It looks like your skin is glowing." the doctor commented, pulling around an ultra sound machine and some jelly.

"I'm okay right now, I guess. Kyoto and I are dating! I missed him so much. He's always there for me. We have so much energy, I'm not tired anymore or anything! Oh yeah, and the babies are trying to beat me from the inside out." she started laughing at her own little joke. " No, but I do feel them a lot. Ugh, I'm huge too. And the nausea pills aren't working," Hatori nodded, pushing a button that let her seat back.

"Yes, I thought that they might not. I told you I just wanted to try it. On the positive side, you are more than halfway through your pregnancy and we find out the babies' gender today!" Kyoto smiled in encouragement and Kiayame squealed in anticipation. Izole jumped when Hatori squirted the freezing gel in the middle of her stomach. He started moving the jelly around and grunting occasionally. She was listening to the hum of the ultra sound when Hatori called her out of her makeshift meditation.

"Izole! Look!" He was pointing to what looked like two children crouched down holding hands....but it was all blurred and the heads were weird looking. "There they are...do you want to know the gender?" he asked. She nodded yes and he smiled. "Congratulations. You are the expecting mother of two girls." Izole smiled and started crying. Kiayame was kissing Haru, something they had been doing a lot lately and Hatori was putting the ultra sound machine away. Kyoto wiped the gunk off of her stomach.

"Congrats, Momma," he said, kissing away her tears. Izole gave him a watery smile and stood up.

"Haru," Hatori called. Haru squeazed Kiayame's hand and walked over to the doctor.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, now, remember how I told you I'd have more details for you? Well, here they are. Nothing is going to happen this month, but next month, I want Izole doing as little as possible. She won't allowed to run at all, nor lift things. Especially with her twins. Her back will start hurting. Give her some advil. When next month ends, that will be the beginning of the third trimester. She will feel the girls almost constantly and her limbs will start to ache. The month after that is the eighth month. If she goes into labor at this time, the children will be able to survive. If she continues through the month, she will feel very uncomfortable. She'll be tired again and have trouble sleeping. Tell her to lay on her side with a pillow in between her knees. The children will favor one side or the other. She may frequently become short of breath. In March, her final month, she will feel a surge of energy. Her breathing will become easier. When she is ready to deliver, bring her to my office. I can take care of things from there. Do you have any questions?" Haru shook his head. "Okay, well, I have to go tend to Akito. Why don't you guys go visit Yuki and Kyo today?" Hatori suggested that and then left the room.

"Hey guys, " Haru called to everyone. "how do you feel about going to see Yuki and Kyo today? I think Tohru will be there too. You two haven't met her yet, have you?" Izole and Kiayame shook their heads. Tohru had come into their lives only a day before they ran away. There wasn't a chance to meet her.

"I think it would be nice to meet the girl who stopped Kyo and Yuki from ripping each others heads off," Kiayame said. Izole nodded, one hand wrapping around Kyoto's waist, the other laying on top of her stomach. Kyoto hesitated. Kiayame noticed. "Aww, come on, Kyoto! Nothing bad is going to happen!"

"It's not that..there's just so much negative energy there. I'm afraid-" Izole pulled his chin around forcing him to shut up and look at her.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I want to go see them. I want to go see Tohru. Please?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes and he crumbled.

"Oh, alright. I'll go give them a call," he pulled out his phone and dialed in the number, pressing it to his ear. When someone answered on the other line, his face paled. "Hey, d-do you mind if Kiayame, Izole, Haru, and I come over today? Yeah. They want to meet Tohru. Yeah. Yeah. Alright. Thanks. Bye. " Kyoto hung up his phone and turned to the girls and Haru. "Alright, Sh-I mean Yuki said we could come over. I'm warning you though. I'm not convinced this is the best idea.." Izole tugged him to Haru's car and pushed him in. He buckled himself in and she sat down, this was going to be interesting.

**A/A/N-Alright!There you go! The fourth chappy! I can't believe it!Omgzosaurus...they're going to go see Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru! Will Shigure be there? Why is Kyoto so opposed to going? Both of these will be answered in Chapter five:Visit. R&R or challenge or criticize!Or don't! Either way, hope you enjoyed!The next chapter will be out by Sptember 3rd if I don't have 2 more reviews!Ok, bye!**


	5. Visit

**A/N- Hola, senior and senioritas! Or..er...something like that. Uh...anyway, whiteitger97 here with the 5th chapter of Chain Reaction! I started school a few months ago and so, yeah. The time is 4:39 p.m. Eastern time. Yeah...it's a little hectic and I won't be giving you advance dates on when the chapters are going to come out anymore. Sorry, but it's school's fault..and some personal problems...if you really want to get into my personal business, pm me. I'll be more than happy to answer ANY questions. Speaking of which, starting now, every 10th reviewer( that's 20, 30, 40, 50 etc.) will get a one-shot written for them. I just need a couple of things:**

**What is the category?(anime, tv, movies, etc. )**

**What was the original title?(Fruits Basket, Ouran, Harry Potter, etc. Those are the 3 I'm best at.)**

**What pairing?**

**What rating?(if it's m, lemons, rape, or just whatever. I do write yaoi also. I have yet to post those on fanfiction though)**

**Is there a certain date you need this by?**

**Answer those couple of questions and then look out for my pm saying it's done! If you do not want to take the offer or do not answer me, etc, it will go on to 21st, 22nd, and so on. In the mean time, I do not think I will put Shigure and Aaya in jail. It kinda breaks my heart. Dunno why but...yeah. Whatever. Um...I also don't think I'm going to do school scenes...okay...maybe like once or something...gah. Whatever. One thing at a time..Um..anyway, I'm going to let you continue now. Sorry for the hold up. Welcome to Chain Reaction Chapter 5: Visit. **

Chain Reaction

Chapter 5: Visit

Izole, Kyoto, Kiayame, and Haru were in Haru's car. STILL. It's been two hours. Izole was sleeping on Kyoto's shoulder, who was looking out the window.

"Er...Haru? Are you lost?" Kiayame asked her boyfriend doubtedly. He sighed and shot a small glance at her before returning to the wheel.

"No, h-how could you think that?" he laughed nervously. "Okay, yeah. I'm kinda lost." Kiayame guffawed.

"I knew it. Next time, I'm driving." Haru started to argue and Kiayame blocked him. Kyoto sighed.

"Stop fighting. Turn right." Haru did as told and sure enough, there was their destination. His jaw dropped and Kiayame looked highly annoyed.

"If you knew where to go, why didn't you just tell us? Instead of making us wander the streets for two hours!" she glared at him. Kyoto shrugged.

I thought he would have figured it out already." he started laughing and they cruised into the driveway. Kyoto reached over to move Izole and Kiayame freaked out.

"No! Don't wake her!" she screamed. "She will kill you!" Kiayame had tried to wake Izole once and had ended up getting her hand almost bitten off. Kyoto chuckled and got out.

"Whatever you say." he chortled softly and pulled Izole out of the car and over his shoulder. She moaned once and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kiayame looked like she had just witnessed him lifing a car, not a 110 pound 16 year old. She shook her head and walked up to Haru, who was knocking on the door. A very sweet, trilling voice called out, "Who is it?" and Haru said it was them, that Kyoto had called earlier. Hmm, must have been Tohru's voice. A slim brunette answered the door. She had a kinda dense look about her but she was smiling kindly, wearing a pink checkered apron and matching oven mitts.

"Oh! Hatsuharu! You're finally here! Did you get lost again?" she asked, giggling a little towards the end. Haru nodded and blushed again, making Kiayame blush too. "Well, don't just stand there, silly! Come in, please! Might I ask who you are?" she looked towards Kiayame who smiled warmly.

"My name is Kiayame Sohma. You must be Tohru. Nice to meet you." she held out her hand and Tohru blinked.

"S-sohma? That means...maybe...are you part of the Juunishi?!" she asked, getting all excited. Kiayame laughed.

"Yes, that's right. I'm the wolf, the black wolf." at that point, Kyoto walked in with a still sleeping Izole.

"Oh my gosh! Kyoto! How are you?! And who is this?" Kyoto fixed Izole in his lap as he sat down and bowed to Tohru.

"Hello again, Tohru. This is Izole. She'se the one I've been telling you about. She's the white tiger." Tohru beamed.

"She's so cute! Even though she's 16, she...Kyoto..." Tohru had spotted Izole's stomach. " K-kyoto..is she..p-pregnant?" Kyoto started looking a little uncomfortable.

"Uh..yeah, she is. She's having twins." Kyoto said. "Twin girls." Izole stirred and rubbed her eyes.

"Mm...Kyoto...where are we?" she asked. Kiayame and Haru, who were talking about how Kyoto could have known which way to go, froze and looked at Izole. Kyoto laughed and Tohru gave them a questioning look.

"It's okay, baby. We're at Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's place. Tohru's here, she's ready to meet you." Izole blinked and looked around, seeing Tohru perched on the edge of the couch across from her.

"Oh...hi," Izole said cautiously. Tohru squealed. She was just so cute! She's just as cute as Kisa! Cuter than even Momiji was!

"Oh you're just so cute, you know that?! So adorable!" all of a sudden, Izole jumped. Her hands flew to her stomach. Everyone gave her the most panicked look, as if the world was crashing down at her own hand. She giggled, patting her rounded midsection.

"It's okay. It's just the twins. They're kicking a little," everyone untensed and started talking again while Kyoto laughed nervously, placing his hand over hers.

"U-um...so..how far along are you?" Tohru asked cautiously. Izole smiled weakly and shifted her position.

"I think Uncle Ha'ri said I was about 6 months, right?" the two brunettes looked at Haru expecting an answer. He just continued to talking to Kiayame.

"OI!OX!" Kyoto shouted, probably alerting the entire world of his presence. Haru tore his eyes away from Kiayame to glare at the stallion. Tohru panicked.

"I'm sorry Haru! So very sorry! I just asked Izole how far along she was and she said she didn't know and asked you and you didn't answer!" the ox laughed, all hostility melting off of his face.

"She's six months, Tohru. 3 months to go," everyone turned back to their own conversations.

"So, six months? That's a long time. Who's the father? Is it Kyoto?" Tohru looked at him expectantly and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Tohruuuuuuu! I'm hungry!" someone whined as the floorboards creaked. The room went dead silent except for the sound of Izole's whimpering and Kiayame's growling. Shigure walked into the room, his nose buried in a book. It seemed as if his ears perked up and he did a 180 and walked back towards his room. "Neverminnddd..."Kiayame leaped off the sofa, snarling viciously. She started after the novelist only to be restrained by a weary Haru. All the while, Tohru sat there confused, Izole clung to Kyoto crying for Shigure to go away, and Kyoto held on to her tight chanting"I knew this would happen" regretfully over and over and over again.

**A/A/N- Hey, guys, this is a really short chapter, I know, but it's also a cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers. They're so frustrating. And hey, I'm sorry for what I said about the reviews. I would like some more reviews, hey, everyone does. :D but I have better ways of getting them. Here's how it's gonna work. For every comment I get, the next chapter is a paragraph longer! Fair enough, huh? And all comments will be commented back right here! I've seen a lot of people do that and I just find it to be an awesome way to communicate with all the other sadistic perverts like me out there! Lol, we all know it's true. I can't wait to show some more graphic love between some peoples. I'm planning on incorporating the entire zodiac in at some point, but who do you guys really, really want in here? Remember, we already have had Haru, Kisa, Shigure, Haru, Hatori, and Ayame(who was supposed to star in this chapter, but I cut him out because of the irony. It was comical, though. I love Aaya. He's so funny. )I'm going to morph Shigure and Aaya back into their usual selves now, unless you peoples are seriously against it because, I can have lovely pervy fun either way. Also, this story is going to become more humor and romance now that we've gotten past the HUGE part. Also, on a last note, Izole is 6 months! We need names! 2 girls people, what names do you think they should have? I'll start you off with Natsumi and Kari. Natsumi means summer beauty which has nothing to do with when they're born, as they'll be born in...uh...who remembers? April maybe? Sometime in the spring. And Kari means pure of heart. Kari and Ha'ri...a coincidence? Heh heh heh..., you peoples go ahead and review!Remember everything I've said! If you're the lucky reviewer, congrats! The first one will actually be the 15th and then the 20th and so on and I would like your input and suggestion names! I don't know when the next update will be so...just hang tight, ok? See ya!**


	6. BREAK!

**Hey everyone!! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm taking a break to help with my family. But don't worry! My friend Secret Nerd97 is taking over. Yes....this makes me EXTREMELY nervous...she can't go five minutes without sarcasm and I gave her the ok to do whatever she wanted. I will be checking in to make sure she follows my outline though so..go on ahead and check it out fo rme, ok? THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED OR HELPED ME OUT IN SOME OTHER WAY! Everyone I have been PMing and such I will still respond to, I just can;t scrape up the time to write. Alright, thanks guys!**

**-White**


End file.
